Ran's fall
by Sylkabe
Summary: Une nouvelle victime de L'APTX fait son entrée, une victime bien connue de Conan...Mais un malheurs n'arrive jamais seul.
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle fiction, avec un scenario tout trouvé qui sera expliqué dans CE chapitre, merveilleux n'es-ce pas ?**

**Hum, je m'emporte, bonne lecture !**

Deux jeune femme marchaient dans une petite rue tranquille d'un quartier de Beika, l'une avait de cours cheveux brun, l'autre de long cheveux noir. Si Sonoko et Ran se trouvaient dans cette allé, c'était dans l'optique de rejoindre leurs foyers respectifs après plusieurs heure de Shopping à travers les rue marchandes de Tokyo. Un instant de silence entre les deux amies était une scène relativement rare, Sonoko n'était pas vraiment une fille que l'on aurait pu qualifier de calme, et ce silence commun la troublait. Mais la fille des Suzuki était aussi le genre de personne à connaître suffisamment ses interlocuteur pour se permettre de relancer une conversation à partir d'une simple phrase.''Alors Ran, Comment vas ton Shinichi ?''

La jeune fille soupira, ce silence si plaisant n'aurait pas pu s'éterniser, certes, mais il aurait pu laisser place à un sujet de conversation plus plaisant.''Bien...Je suppose, il ne m'a pas encore appelé ce mois ci...''

Comme à son habitude, Sonoko pris un air outré qui la rendait instantanément ridicule.''Je n'y crois pas...Ton fiancé s'en vas en plein milieu d'un rendez vous, et il se fait remplacer par un mioche arrogant. Et toi tu te contente d'attendre patiemment qu'il revienne te voir.'' Elle détourna le regard.''Franchement Ran, je ne te comprend pas.''

''Mais Conan est très gentil, et c'est un enfant très cultivé, en plus il me rappelle Shinichi sur quelque points...Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve d'arrogant !''

Ran se sourit à elle même, la conversation avait commencé à dévier de son sujet d'origine et celui qui avait émergé était moins blessant pour la lycéenne. Sonoko ne tarda pas à répondre à son amie. ''Il n'arrête pas de se comporter comme si il était plus vieux que ce qu'il est réellement, et j'ai l'impression qu'il attire les meurtre comme une fleur attire les abeilles...''

''Ne dit pas ça ! C'est juste qu'il à un peu de malchance...Et puis, regarde, de nos jour les enfants sont de plus en plus précoces, c'est normal qu'il ai l'air plus mature qu'il ne devrait l'être...''

Sonoko laissât échapper un rire sarcastique.''Par les enfants sont plus précoces, tu pense à la petite fille qui habite chez le professeur ? Je te rappelle que ces deux là ne sont pas représentatifs de l'enfance en général.''

''Et puis-je te demander pourquoi ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu spéciale, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne la considère pas comme une enfant...''

''Laisse tomber, pour toi, quand c'est petit, c'est un enfant mignon...Il faudrait que tu aiguise un peu ton esprit critique ma pauvre Ran...''

Nouveau silence entre les deux jeune femme.

''Désolé, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à supporter ces deux là, quand je les vois je me sent...''

''Frustrée ?'' Ran demanda.

''Non, inférieure...'' Sonoko répondit.

''Toi ? inférieure? Deux deux enfants qui plus est ?''

''C'est juste que...J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils nous bernent et que nous n'y voyons que du feu.''

La riche lycéenne leva l'indexe.''C'est ma rue Ran, je te laisse...A demain, au lycée !''

Ran saluât son amie de la main et partit de son coté. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation sans doute assez banale qu'elle avait eu avec l'héritière Suzuki, banale oui, mais pas dépourvu d'intérêt, sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, sa discutions avait fait naître en elle un léger sentiment de doute dont la croissance avait commencé. En y repensant, ces deux enfants, si étranges, si décalé par rapport au monde dans lequel ils vivaient, et si mature pour leur âge...Parfois on aurait vraiment dit qu'ils étaient des comédiens jouant piètrement une pièce dont les protagoniste n'étaient pas âgé de plus de quelques années. Ce simple questionnement rencontra rapidement le sujet de départ de la discussion dans l'esprit de Ran : Shinichi.

Son ami, et elle l'espérait, bientôt amant, qui avait disparu il y a presque un an. Et la soiré même après la disparition du détective, voilà que le professeur lui collait un petit garçon passionné de Holmes dans les jambes...Comme si cet enfant fut un substitut pour combler le vide causé par la disparition de Shinichi.

Une nouvelle idée fit son chemin dans le crâne de Ran, elle sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle ne fut pas surpris d'entendre un message qu'elle connaissait aussi par cœur. ''Vous avez bien appelé Shinichi Kudo, mais je ne peux actuellement pas vous répondre, merci de bien vouloir laisser un message si vous avez une information à me faire parvenir...''

Ran soupira._ Bah, tout ceci est stupide..._

En marchant dans la rue qui devenait de plus en plus sombre au fut et à mesure que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, La jeune femme pu apercevoir que la rue qu'elle avait emprunté durant la mâtiné était à présent barrée par une ligne de barreau, en se penchant par dessus, elle remarqua que la rue avait été éventré, dans doute dans l'optique de réparer une fuite dans le réseau de canalisation urbain. Ran connaissait cette partie de la ville comme sa poche, elle avait passé des après-midi entiers à y jouer avec Shinichi quand ils étaient encore en primaire. De ce fait, elle retraça rapidement la route à prendre dans sa tête et se dirigea vers une petite ruelle qui contournait la zone de travaux.  
Après plusieurs minutes à déambuler entre les gigantesque immeubles de Tokyo, Ran du se rendre à l'évidence la ville avait quelque peu changée en dix ans, et elle était perdu dans un dédale de rue, d'allées et de passages fermés.

L'esprit fertile de la lycéenne eu tôt fait de faire naître en elle un sentiment de peur grandissante, dans ces endroits sombre, elle imaginait des bandits, des voleurs, des assassins, toute sortes de malfrats, et les quelques bruits de pas sans doute créés par des chiens errant n'aidèrent pas Ran à se concentrer sur sa route et à se calmer.

En se retournant, elle pu apercevoir une silhouette noire passer d'une ruelle à l'autre, d'un pas plus que pressé. La lycéenne y vu là un espoir de pouvoir demander son chemin et quitter les quartiers sombres, ainsi, elle se mit en chasse de l'homme de noir vêtu.

Après quelques secondes, elle aperçu sa cible dans une petite impasse. La lumière se diffusant des néons encadrant l'enseigne du bâtiment près du quel l'homme s'était arrêté permis à Ran de distinguer son visage, et ce visage atypique, encadré par de long cheveux blond, elle était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part...

Elle allait lui demander son chemin, quand un autre homme vêtu de noir sortit de ce qui semblait être un bar, une mallette à la main, le nouvel arrivant ne semblait pas sûr de lui mais tendit rapidement la mallette au premier. ''V...Voici monsieur...J'ai fait aussi vite que prévus, et exactement comme vous me l'avait demander.'' Ran pu entendre

Le blond se saisit de la mallette, et avec un sourire carnassier mis sa main sous son long manteau noir.

Le petit chauve fit un pas en arrière.''Vous...Vous pouvez me rendre ma fille à présent ?!''

Le premier homme sortit un petit objet sombre de son manteau.''Mais bien sur, vous allez la rejoindre sur le champ...''

Le chauve ne pu même pas réagir, une expression paniqué s'installât sur son visage, déjà figé par la mort de son possesseur

Ran hurla.

Gin se retourna. Tout ce qu'il pu voir fut une jeune femme au visage étrangement familier complètement pétrifiée de terreur par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Quand elle aperçu qu'elle avait été repéré, elle tenta de courir, mais ses jambes refusait de bouger. Et le criminel fut sur elle en quelques instants. Ran s'écroula, l'homme venait de la frapper violemment au visage avec son arme, un bruit sourd résonnait dans son crâne. L'homme en noir sortit une petit pilule de son manteau.

''Une fouineuse qui se fait surprendre, ça me rappelle un certain détective...Et bien vois tu, tu vas subir le même sort que ton ami, et tu aura même l'immense plaisir de pouvoir le rejoindre...''

Ne pouvant réagir, Ran fut contrainte d'avaler la pilule, et la douleur qui s'en suivit la fit instantanément perdre connaissance.

Avant de s'évanouir, elle ne pu penser qu'a une chose. Cet homme, il avait tué Shinichi...

...Et elle allait le rejoindre...


	2. Chapter 2: Explications

**Merci pour l'accueil de cette nouvelle fiction !**

**Alors ce chapitre risque d'être un brin OOC dans le but de rendre le caractère des personnage plus réaliste. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout...**

Les détectives boys saluèrent leurs amis et partirent dans la direction habituelle, Conan et Haibara, eux, continuèrent leur route vers Beika, la journée qu'ils avaient eu, sans être difficile, avait été d'un ennuie mortel et tout deux ne souhaitait qu'une chose, rentrez chez eux pour reprendre leur occupations. Le soleil s'était déjà couché, les adultes rajeunis avaient étaient plus ou moins forcé par les trois enfants à faire une partie de balle dans un parc, et l'expérience avait été exténuante.

Haibara soupira en voyant que le chemin qu'elle emprunté habituellement été à présent bloqué par une longue barrière métallique. Ni elle, ni Conan n'eurent l'envie de chercher la raison de l'apparition de cette nouveauté, et encore moins de braver la loi en enjambant la clôture d'acier. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent tout deux dans l'une des ruelles sombre qui bordaient la rue.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans une de ces ruelles, la chimiste pu sentir une sensation qu'elle redoutait, la sensation d'être bloqué, comprimé, enfermé dans un espace clos ou l'air est rare et le danger omniprésent. _L'organisation..._ Pensât elle.

Elle agrippa l'épaule de son camarade, comme à son habitude. Celui-ci se retourna. Haibara le dévisagea. ''Il...Il y en a un...''

Conan s'avança jusqu'au a la jonction de la rue avec une autre et jeta un œil dans l'obscurité de l'allée. Il ne vit rien, sinon une faible source de lumière, si terne qu'elle semblait provenir d'un monde ou la couleur n'existe pas.

Il s'avança dans la ruelle, suivi par son amie, toujours fermement agrippée à son épaule et ne quittant pas des yeux le bout de le rue.

Peu à peu, la sensation quitta le corps de la scientifique rousse et elle lâchât pudiquement l'épaule du détective, celui-ci ne remarqua pas que le sang circulait de nouveau dans son bras tant il était sur ses gardes, ce faire surprendre par Gin ou l'un de ses complice ici et maintenant, ne signifiait rien d'autre que la mort, rapide et brutal en ce qui le concernait, lente et vicieuse pour ce qui était de la métisse.

Enfin, le duo atteignit la petite cour qui constituait la fin de l'allée. Une impasse classique, quelques bennes à ordure, des gravas et des morceaux de métal tordus autant que rouillés, la lumière elle provenait du néon d'un bar qui, de toute évidence, n'accueillait pas une clientèle très fréquentable.

Oui, tout semblait ici classique, ci ce n'était la présence de deux corps allongés sur le sol humide. L'un des cadavre semblait être un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, dont le crâne dégarnit avait été rougis par une impacte de balle. L'autre était plus atypique.

Tellement atypique que Conan se précipita vers lui, les vêtement de la victime, il les connaissait, il les connaissait bien même.''Ne me dite pas que...''

Le détective se figea, la bouche ouverte, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot durant quelques secondes.''...Ran...''

Haibara se dépêcha de prendre le pouls de la fillette allongée devant son ami.''Elle vie...Si elle a pu te donner son sang, c'est qu'il présente des similitude avec le tient, et c'est ce qui a déclencher la réaction rajeunissante de l'apotoxine...''

Conan ne répondit pas, son cerveaux d'habitude si actif été comme gelé par toutes les informations qui y pénétraient.

Après plusieurs secondes à gesticuler devant son ami, Haibara perdit patience en envoya son poing dans le buste du détective ce qui le ''réveilla'' sur le coup.''Si tu ne veux pas que ta bien aimé meure de froid, il vas falloir m'aider à l'emporter chez le professeur...''Elle plissa les yeux.''Mais n'essaye pas de la réveiller, ou je te promet que ce ne sera pas dans ton ventre que j'enverrai mon poing.''

(…...)

Le corps rajeuni de Ran fut déposé par Conan et Haibara sur le lit de cette dernière. Le professeur étant absent, ils étaient seules dans la maison. La scientifique se retourna vers le détective qui était resté assis sur une chaise dans le coin de la chambre.'' Dit moi Kudo, que fait tu encore là ?''

Devant le regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur, la métisse pointa la porte du doigt.''Petit un, je ne croit pas t'avoir autoriser à entrer dans ma chambre. Petit deux, je doit être seule avec Mouri-san, il y a peu de chance qu'elle soit dans de bonne disposition après avoir compris comme tu la manipule depuis des mois. Et petit trois...Non pas de petit trois. Dégage d'ici.''

Conan grommela quelques mots incompréhensible et quitta la pièce, il aurais aimer se défendre, mais il avait remarquer que le fait que son poison est fait une nouvelle victime n'enchantait pas la chimiste et la rendait très irritable.

Ran ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que si il y avait une vie après la mort, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que l'on pensait. Le seconde fut une petite fille aux cheveux châtain assise à son chevet, les mains croisé et sa tête reposant dessus.''Tu dois te poser un tas de question, hein ?''

Ran tenta de se relever, mais son corps été encore engourdit et ses effort furent vain.''Ai-chan, qu'es que...''

La métisse ne répondit pas, et d'un petit mouvement du pied, elle ouvrit la porte de l'une de ses armoire, laissant apparaître le miroir qui y été placé.

Il fallut quelques seconde à Ran pour se rendre compte que le reflet que la glace renvoyait n'était pas le sien, ou plutôt n'était plus le siens. C'était le visage de ses sept ans (NDA : oui, je reprend 7 ans, apparemment 5 ans, ça gênait dans Classe verte...)

''Mais...Mais...C'est moi ?''

Haibara lâchât un petit rire sans joie.''Surprise ? Un poison merveilleux, n'es ce pas ?''

Une nouvelle fois, l'ex-lycéenne tenta de se relever, la métisse lui lança un regard noir et Ran se rallongea.''Ne bouge pas. Ton corps est encore fragilisé par l'effet apothéose, de plus, tu n'as aucune raison valable de te lever, si ce n'est pour m'étriper ce que je te déconseille de faire.''

''Mais...Pourquoi...J'ai...Moi...''Ran bégaya.

''Ça fait un choc pas vrai, tu crois mourir, et non, le destin décide de jouer avec toi un peu plus longtemps que prévu, je sais très bien ce que ça fait...''

La petite fille au cheveux noir regarda Haibara dans les yeux.''Toi aussi...Qui es tu ?''

La scientifique croisât les bras.''Miyano Shiho, et dans quelques instant, tu voudras que ce nom n'ai jamais existé...''

Ran frissonna tant le ton de la chimiste la mettait mal à l'aise.

''C'est moi qui ai synthétisée cette drogue. C'est moi qui t'a retirée Kudo-kun. C'est de ma faute si tu es en danger de mort aujourd'hui, ainsi que tout tes amis.''

''Ne me dit pas que Conan est...''

Nouveau rire de la chimiste.''Bingo ! Alors, dit moi, quand dois-je lui dire d'entrer ?''

Ran ferma les yeux, une larme coula sur sa joue.''JAMAIS !''

Haibara ne haussa même pas un sourcil, elle s'attendait à cette réaction, et après avoir annoncé toute les mauvaises nouvelles, il était tant de réconforter la nouvelle victime de l'APTX.

''S'il s'est joué de toi tout ce temps, c'était pour ne pas t'impliquer. Alors essaie de faire la part des chose. Tu as évitée des mois de confrontation, tu as frôlée la mort, et pour le moment, l'organisation pense t'avoir tuée...''

Ran ne cachait plus les larmes de colère qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.''Je me fiche des raisons qu'y l'on poussé à me mentir aussi longtemps, je me fiche d'avoir résisté à la mort, et je me fiche de ton «organisation»...''

''Vraiment ?''

''Shinichi m'as mentit durant plusieurs mois, et il n'aurais aucun scrupule à continuer de le faire pendants des décennies. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour résoudre une nouvelle enquête et sauver une criminelle qui a tenté de le tuer !''

''Je ne te contredirais pas, j'ai affectivement tenté indirectement de le tuer, mais ce n'est pas une simple affaire criminelle qu'il mène en ce moment, c'est plusieurs millier d'affaire criminelle.'' La chimiste détourna le regard un instant.''Et une façon pour lui de racheter la mort de ma sœur.''

''La mort de la sœur d'une criminelle ? Si une meurtrière meure, c'est qu'elle l'a méritée.''

Haibara empoigna la tête de Ran et rapproche son visage du sien, chacun de ses mots sortait de sa bouche en étant chargé de colère.''Alors écoute moi bien lycéenne arriérée, ne t'avise pas de reparler de ma sœur si tu tient à la vie, tu n'as jamais vécu l'enfer qu'elle a connu. Si elle est morte, c'était pour me rendre la vie que l'organisation m'avais volée...''

Ran se dégagea.''Et bien c'était une perte de temps.''

L'ex-lycéenne laissa réchapper un cris de douleur, elle plaça sa main sur sa joue droite, qui était à présent rougis par le coup reçu une seconde plus tôt.

Elle entendit la porte se claquer, et une serrure se fermer.


	3. Chapter 3: Problematique

**Oui je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté, mais la l'éducation national n'ai apparemment pas mes fiction et a décidé de m'empêcher de publier en me forçant à réviser...**

**Bref, je reviens, et avec un cliffanger qui plus est !**

Conan sursauta, la porte venait de se claquer à coté de lui, elle il avait pu entendre Ran lâcher un cris de douleur. En tournant la tête, il aperçu une certaine métisse se diriger vers le sous sol de la maison.''...Hum...Haibara...''

Celle-ci se retourna ne quittant pas son expression de haine contenue.''Quoi?''articulât elle.

''Es...Que je peux voir Ran?''

Il attrapa la clé que son amie lui avait négligemment lancée.''Fait comme il te plaît.''

Le détective pris une profonde inspiration et pénétra dans la pièce. Dès qu'elle le vu l'ex-lycéenne lui lança un regard noir signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait pas à rester ici s'il tenait à la vie.  
Le détective n'écouta pas les revendications inavouées de Ran et continua son chemin vers le lit. La désormais petite fille le regarda droit dans les yeux.''Tu ose venir ici après m'avoir faite attendre durant des mois, après m'avoir menti, à moi, a mon père et à mes amis. Je me demande comment j'ai pu te considérer comme amical à une époque qui me semble encore proche.''

Conan s'assit sur le lit et soupira''Dit moi Ran, qu'aurais tu fait à ma place ?''

La brunette chercha ses mots quelques instants, mais la question de son compagnon était loin d'être absurde.''Qu'aurais tu fait...Si tu parle à quelqu'un, toi et tes connaissance se font tuer, si tu essaie de prévenir la police, pour peu qu'elle accepte de croire en un gamin, elle n'a aucun moyen d'arrêter ce qui te poursuit inlassablement. Tu es complètement seule, mais tu t'accroches, pas pour ta vie mais pour celles de ceux qui n'ont rien demander. Le sort t'a blessé, oui c'est vrai...Mais pourquoi les autres devraient en souffrir...

Il y eu un long silence, Ran ne s'était pas imaginée la situation de la sorte. Pour elle, le monde était un endroit régis par l'ordre. Si une organisation criminelle venait désordonner la situation, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps au forces de la loi. Finalement elle pris la parole.''Cette fille...Qui est elle..Vraiment...?''

Conan souffla, pourtant, il savait que la conversation dévirait autour de la chimiste rajeunie.''Une scientifique. C'est elle qui à synthétisée ce poison qui nous à fait rajeunir.''

''Et pourquoi est elle...''

''Elle à chercher à sa donner la mort en consommant son propre poison qu'elle savait mortel...Sauf pour une toute petite partie de la population, dont elle faisait partie, et nous aussi...''

Ran repensât à ce qu'avait dit la rouquine avant que la conversation ne s'envenime. Sur le coup, toute deux avaient agis sous l'impulsion de la colère, et maintenant qu'elle y songeait, Ran se rendit compte que cette fille, qui devait être à peine plus âgée qu'elle, avais vécu une vie bien plus sombre que ce que la lycéenne avait toujours connue.

Elle tourna le regard vers la porte de la chambre.''...Dit lui que je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit...Et, que je la pardonne pour ce qu'elle a fait...

Un large sourire illumina le regard du détective. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, son amie le retint.''Mais je dois encore réfléchir à ton cas...''

Haibara se maintenait la tête entre ses mains, en une après midi, toute sa nouvelle vie s'était effondrée. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à cacher refaisaient surface, une nouvelle personne avait été la victime de son poison, et l'unique ami de Shiho Miyano avait été abandonné par celle qu'il avait toujours aimé.

A cela, un nouveau problème de taille venait de naître : En effet, si elle était totalement inconnue, et si Shinichi avait une famille digne de confiance. Faire de Kogoro Mouri un homme apte à combattre l'organisation tenait plus du miracle que de l'espoir.  
Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la scientifique ce qui la tira de ses pensés, en se retournant, elle pu apercevoir un visage familier encadré de cheveux noir. Elle haussa un sourcil, comme à son habitude, elle n'eut pas à cacher ses yeux rougis par les larmes qui y coulaient quelques temps plus tôt, Conan n'avait jamais vu les yeux de la chimiste autrement que teinté d'écarlate, la faute au trop longue nuit blanches passé devant un écran qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas été éteint depuis plusieurs mois.''On ne t'as pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer dans une chambre qui n'est pas la tienne ?''

Le lycéen rajeuni haussa les épaules.''J'ai frapper...Mais comme personne ne m'ouvrait et que nous sommes dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler une situation de crise, je me suis permis d'entrer.''

''Que veux tu ?''

''Tout d'abords, je veux que tu sache que Ran s'excuse pour ce qu'elle a dit, elle a agis sur le coup de la colère et elle te pardonne pour ce que tu a fais.''

Si il y avait une règle qu' Haibara connaissait et appliquait scrupuleusement, c'était de ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Mais pour une fois elle fit une exception et fit cadeau à son ami de l'un de ses rare sourire sincère.''Je m'excuse moi aussi.''

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.''Cependant, cette petite réconciliation quelque peu naïve ne change pas le cœur du problème : Que fait on pour elle...''

''Tu veux dire...Sa nouvelle identité et ses proches ?''

La chimiste acquiesça.''Peut être...Faudrait il lui demander son avis ?''

''Bien...Dans ce cas, vas la chercher, je ne suis pas sûr que c'est moi qu'elle ai envie de voire en ce moment...''

Haibara haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la chambre où sa nouvelle victime était alitée. Sans surprise, Ran était à présent assise sur le matelas couleur azur et fit de son possible pour éviter le regard de la scientifique. Celle-ci se rassit à la place qu'elle avait occupée quelques minutes plus tôt.''Ne nous perdons pas dans une avalanche de niaiserie, nous avons toutes les deux agis hors de nos caractères respectifs et nous avons clairement d'autres choses à faire que nous tomber dans les bras en se murmurant à quel points nous regrettons ce que nous avons fait...Nous avons un problème, ou même deux...Enfin, un bon millier de problèmes.''

''...Je m'en doutais...''

''Ton père connais ton corps d'enfant, et tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'affirme qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance...''

Si, Ran lui en voulais, toute son enfance elle avais vu son père comme un héro, l'adolescence de la nouvelle victime de l'APTX avait vu la déchéance du détective. Et maintenant, une inconnue le critiquait sur le peu de confiance qu'on pouvais lui accorder. Mais quelque part, Ran savait parfaitement que cette Shiho Miyano avait raison, jamais Kogoro Mouri n'aurais pu comprendre la situation, de plus ce n'était clairement pas le moment de relancer une période de froid entre les deux jeunes femmes, aussi, Ran décida de se taire et de laisser la chimiste continuer.

''Il faut donc, ou que tu changes drastiquement d'apparence, ou envoyer Mouri en vacances forcées, bien que cette seconde option ne soit pas des plus commode à mettre en place.''

Ran s'était allongée, elle n'imaginais pas la situation comme étant si compliquée.

''Ce même problème se posera aussi pour les gamins...''

''Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun et Mitsuhiko-kun ?''

''Exactement, il chercherons FORCEMENT à te rajouter à leur groupe d'apprenti détective, et comme notre cher Kudo les a plutôt bien former, il se pourrait même qu'ils se lancent dans des recherches sur ta véritable identité.''

''Je pourrais essayer, de paraître désagréable et de les dégoutter de moi, ça pourrais marcher, non ?''

Haibara leva les yeux au ciel.''Après avoir passer ma vie dans une organisation de tueurs, je ne pense pas être la personne la plus sociable dans cette école, j'ai tout fait pour pouvoir tout dévoiler à Kudo sans avoir des gosses sur le dos, et pourtant, Yoshida-san a quand même fait de moi sa meilleur amie...Alors je ne pense pas que ton plan puisse avoir la moindre chance.''

''Dans ce cas...Je pourrais...Essayer de me faire passer pour une cousine éloigné de moi même.'' La lycéenne soupira, ce type de discutions devenait rapidement confuse, en plus d'être complètement onirique dans le cas présent.

Haibara eu un léger sourire.''Ça pourrait marcher, mais ça ne règle pas le problème causer par ton père, de plus, les détectives boys pourrais lui parler d'une certaine cousine...''

Conan surgis dans l'ouverture de la porte.

''...J'ai une idée...''


	4. Chapter 4: Haine contenue

**Hourra! Mon voyage de vacance est finit! Je retrouve mon PC!**

**Bref, Donc voila enfin le chapitre 4...**

**Je vous doit quelques explications...Le prologue de Confession risque de rester le seul chapitre de cette histoire pendant un petit moment car je prépare une autre fiction (la suite de ''Classe verte'') Que je conte finir avant de me mettre à temps plein sur la fameuse réécriture...**

**Ah oui, Ran est peut être ''un peu'' OOC ici, c'est dans le but de rendre le personnage plus humain, mais je me doute que ça ne plairas pas à tout le monde...**

**Enfin, bonne lecture quand même !**

''Quoi ?!''

Haibara posa sa main sur son front.''Kudo, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher les fioles de mon laboratoire...''

Conan haussa les épaules.''Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous avez à redire à mon plan.''

Ran se releva.''Dans un premier temps, il y a de grande chance pour qu'il échoue, et en plus, ce n'est vraiment pas respectueux envers Papa.''

La scientifique métissé leva les yeux au ciel.''En plus, ça ne marcheras pas plus de deux semaines, après il s'inquiétera vraiment trop pour continuer ses recherches.''

''Dans ce cas, nous pouvons essayer d'accélérer les événements...''

''Pourrais tu t'exprimer plus clairement ?''

''Eh bien, en faisant tomber les masques, contactons directement Sera, demandons lui ce qu'elle sait, peut être aurons nous de nouveaux indices sur l'organisation, et donc sur l'Apotoxine.''

Haibara croisât les bras sur son torse.''N'y pense même pas, il est hors de question de mettre cette fille dans la confidence.''

''Alors, dit moi ce que tu sais...''

La fillette secoua négativement la tête indiquant clairement que son refus était catégorique.

''Alors, il vas falloir faire confiance à Sera, elle doit en savoir plus que ce qu'il parait.''

''Bien. Mais hors de question de lui dire directement, il faut analyser ses réactions face au différents indice que nous lui laisserons sur la disparition de Mouri-san.''

Le détective réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça. Les deux premiers survivant à l'Apotoxine se retournèrent vers la nouvelle qui n'avait pas prononcée un mots depuis que la conversation avait déviée de son thème principal.''Comment pouvez vous être aussi...Mécaniques...''

Conan et Haibara se regardèrent sans comprendre.''Vous vous rendez compte qu'a aucun moment vous n'avez parlez de l'immoralité de vos projets...Pendants des mois, Shinichi à utilisé mon père comme une vulgaire marionnette, il l'a mis en danger, l'a rendu ridicule... Et maintenant vous acceptez l'idée de profiter de son amour pour moi en lui annonçant que j'ai été enlevée.'' Elle baissa les yeux.''Il vas vous croire, il vas croire à chacun des faux indice que vous lui laisserez, il vas dépenser des milliers de Yen pour voyager d'un bout à l'autre de archipel pour finalement ne jamais connaître la vérité...''Elle releva la tête.''Et maintenant vous voulez tester la loyauté de Sera-san au travers d'un jeu de piste ? Comment êtes vous tomber à un point où vous ne pouvez faire confiance qu'a une pogné de personne...''

''Parce qu'on avais pas le choix...Il est des moments plus dure que d'autre dans une vie Ran, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait à ton père, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait...Mais tu doit comprendre que ce n'est pas un jeu...L'organisation est plus puissante qu'il n'y parait...Et...Elle est partout...Alors oui, au début, on ne voit qu'un problème...Le retour dans le corps d'un enfant...Et puis on se rend compte que l'on a frôlé la mort, mais que si on parle, alors elle nous rattrape...''

Haibara continua.''Le monde est plus noir qu'il n'y paraît Mouri-san...Il n'y à pas de fée, pas d'ange, et si il y a un dieu qui nous observe, il a un sens de l'humour plutôt douteux...La réalité décrite dans les films n'est pas celle que nous voyons, et parfois, les notions de bien et de mal ne veulent plus dire grand chose...Alors essaie de faire abstraction de cette vie d'insouciance que tu as connue, car tu vas en être éloignée un bon bout de temps...''

L'ex-lycéenne hocha la tête en silence.

Une sonnerie retentit. Dans un assourdissante fracas de grincement de chaises, la classe 1-B de l'école Teitan se dirigea vers la sortie de leur salle. Parmi ces enfants, un groupe de six discutait tout en marchant. Une petite fille au cheveux cour maintenu par un sert-tête rose s'adressa à une autre, de la même taille mais dont les traits semblaient plus tristes.''Alors Akiko, tu ne nous a toujours pas dit, pourquoi tu es venu habiter avec Ai-chan ?''

Ran regarda le sol un instant, c'était sa première journée en tant qu'adulte rajeuni, et elle commençait déjà à trouver cette situation embarrassante. Un petit garçon portant de larges lunettes répondit à la place de celle qui était sensé le faire.''C'est...Que ma tante à quelques problèmes de santé et mon oncle travail trop et ne peut pas s'occuper d'elle...Donc ils ont demandés à mon père de l'héberger. Mais comme vous le savez, ils ne sont pas la en ce moment, et donc ils l'ont envoyée chez Haibara.''

Trois enfants sur six hochèrent la tête.

Pour tout dire, Akiko, comme l'appelaient ses ''amis'' ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux discutions qui se déroulaient autour d'elle, elle était encore sous le choc de son rajeunissement et essayer de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas un mauvais rêve et qu'en sautant sous les roue de l'un des camion qui circulaient sur la route voisine, elle n'allait pas se réveiller.

Elle soupira.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était serré entre les deux autre survivant de l'APTX, coincé entre deux murs d'une petite ruelle sombre. Elle retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux alors que la silhouette de son père était visible à quelques mètres d'elle. En une fraction de seconde, toutes les explication de ses deux camarades, tout leur plans, tout disparu de son esprit, elle s'apprêtait à crier le nom de son géniteur quand son regard croisât celui d'une certaine scientifique. Jamais la Lycéenne n'avait autant eu l'impression de fixer une tueuse en série, à cet instant, si le terme ''fusiller du regard'' avait eu un sens littérale, Ran serait morte sur le coup et son cadavre aurait plus ressembler à une passoire usagé qu'a une petite fille.

Mouri regarda quelques instant autour de lui.

Ran ne pouvais plus bouger, elle ne faisait que trembler de peur et de rage, la métisse rajeuni positionné à ses coté maintenait son visage à quelques centimètre du siens, l'une de ses main empêchant la mâchoire de Ran de s'ouvrir, l'autre posée sur son torse, la collant au mur et l'empêchant de bouger.

''Il est partit'' Conan n'avait pas quitter le détective lui servant de marionnette depuis que celui-ci avait fait son apparition. Haibara relâchât son emprise sur sa ''victime'' qui s'écroula à quatre patte en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.''Hh...Hhh...Pourquoi...'' Elle se releva et fixa le masque froid et vide d'émotion de la scientifique aux cheveux châtains.'' Espèce de malade ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !''

Conan sursauta et se retourna vers les deux filles.

Haibara baissa les yeux vers Ran et serra les dents.''Ne t'avise plus de faire ce que tu as fait si tu veux que ton père reste en vie.''

''Ce qu'elle a fait ? Qu'es qu'elle a fait ?''

Ignorant totalement la question du petit détective, Ran se releva sans quitter son interlocutrice du regard.''Explique moi «Ai-chan», Explique moi donc quelles étaient tes raisons pour m'avoir étrangler comme tu l'a fait...''

Conan regarda les deux filles sans comprendre.

''Le corps a été conçu pour pouvoir alimenter l'organisme en dioxygène même si l'orifice buccale est inutilisable. En revanche, il semblerait que ton cerveaux soit incapable de retenir le concepts de survie...Je sais que tu été sur le point de trahir notre position, et de ce fait, notre identité, alors qu'étais-je censé faire, te laisser courir vers ton père et pleurer dans ses bras ?''

Ran pesta.''Je vois que j'ai devant moi une experte en psychologie...Et accessoirement, une saloperie de sociopathe...Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois...Mais ne t'avise plus jamais de poser tes mains sur moi.''

''Ça marche...Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois, ce sera une fléchette hypodermique.''

Conan, toujours ignoré malgré ses questions répétés du se rendre à l'évidence. Si ces deux là s'était pardonnée une fois, la cohabitation allait être difficile. Ran n'avait jamais parler comme ça auparavant, du moins pas avec lui...Même en présence de criminels, elle restait plutôt silencieuse et contenue.''

_Je sens que ça ne vas pas être aussi facile que prévu _Le détective soupira et alla rejoindre les deux jeune femme rajeunies hors de la ruelle.


	5. Chapter 5: Automne

**Un chapitre très cour, j'en suis bien conscient, mais en ce moment, l'inspiration concerne d'autres projet que celui-ci (notamment un tellement titanesque que je pense ne pas le sortir cette année, mais grand crétin que je suis, je travail quand même dessus)**

**Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré, encore et toujours, des personnage plus qu'OOC...**

**Bonne lecture !**

Ran ferma la porte de la salle d'eau dans laquelle elle venait de s'enfermer. Dès que le son caractéristique du verrou de la dite porte se fit entendre par les deux autres adultes rajeunis, Haibara se retourna vers le détective.''Kudo...Il faut qu'on parle...'' Celui-ci ne fut guère surpris par cette révélation et se contenta de simplement répondre.''J'allais te le proposer''

Le duo s'assit rapidement face à face de part et d'autre de la table basse en verre placer entre deux canapés. Conan joignis les main sous son menton.''Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé...''

La scientifique pris une profonde inspiration avant de commencer.''Soit, mais soit sûr de ne pas m'interrompre...Il se trouve que ta chère fiancée était sur le point de rejoindre son père quand je l'en ai empêcher.''

Conan acquiesça.''C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, et donc tu l'as étranglée, c'est bien ça ?''

Haibara le fusilla du regard.''Je l'ai maintenu à la gorge pour éviter qu'elle ne prononce un mot, ce n'est pas dramatique et à aucun moment elle n'a risqué la mort quand bien même l'expérience n'avait rien d'agréable.''

''Je vois, et comment peux tu être sûr que tu ne l'as pas mise en danger ?''

La métisse rajeunie se rapprocha de son ami tout en gardant son expression de colère contenue.''Je suis une scientifique Kudo, je connais le corps humain mieux que quiconque sur cette planète,et je peux te garantir que ta fiancé n'était pas en danger...'' Elle s'approcha encore.''...en revanche, je ne te garanti pas sa survie si elle continue à agir comme elle l'a fait. Elle est dangereuse Kudo, j'espère que tu t'en es rendu compte...''

Conan ferma les yeux et continua d'une voix calme bien qu'un peu agacée.''Je sais. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle s'habitue, après on fait tomber tout les masques, on détruit l'organisation et on reprend nos corps d'origine.''

''Ce n'est pas en faisant «Tomber les masques» que l'organisation chutera, Meitantei-kun. Le paris que tu fais en ce moment ne tient que sur des suppositions hasardeuse et surtout non-fondée. Tu es un détective. Tu devrais savoir qu'a agir comme tu le fais on fonce droit dans le mur.''

Il serra les dents.''Je. Sais. Mais le temps presse Haibara, on ne peux pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps.''

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, le ton avait monté et les paroles s'étaient envenimées''Avec cette gamine naïve dans nos rang, je suis totalement d'accord.''

''Je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas prête à affronter tout les danger de l'organisation. Mais que veux tu que j'y fasse. Es-ce ma faute si elle à rajeunie ? Es-ce moi qui ai créé ce poison ?''

Haibara ne pu se contenir plus longtemps et frappa du poing sûr le table. Chacune de ses parole était haché.''Crois tu que j'avais le choix ? Pense tu sérieusement que j'ai choisit de faire partie d'une organisation criminelle et de consacrer ma vie à élaborer des toxines cauchemardesque pour des hommes dont je ne connaissais que le nom? Que j'ai créé un poison parfait par simple amour de la science..?'' Sa voix se cassa.''...Que j'ai choisit de tuer Akemi alors qu'elle tentait seulement de me sauver ?''

Elle se rassit et regarda le sol pour masquer l'unique larme de rage qui coulait sur sa joue. Une main se posa sur son épaule.''Je...Suis désolé Haibara, je me suis emporter...Je ne voulais pas...Pardon...'' Voyant que l'ex-membre ne le rejetait pas, Conan s'assit à coté d'elle et repris doucement le débat sans lâcher l'épaule de la métisse.''Je comprend bien ton inquiétude. Mais que puis-je y faire. Ran est a présent dans nos rang, et c'est un fait qui ne peut être inversé que d'une seul et unique manière, créer cette antidote le plus rapidement possible.''

La scientifique acquiesça silencieusement, ses dents ne s'étaient pas desserrées et ses mains tremblaient par intermittence quand bien même elle essayer de le cacher. Voir la reine du sarcasme pleurer était un phénomène rare, si rare que Conan n'avait pu y assister qu'une unique fois avant celle-ci, mais ce spectacle était tout sauf plaisant et il décida de briser le silence qui s'était formé entre lui et la métisse. Il passa doucement sa main sur son dos. ''Allez, ça ne plaît a personne de te voire dans cet état...Et puis...Tu as une réputation a tenir.''

Haibara sourit légèrement ''Tu sais Kudo...Tu devrais vraiment songer à te socialiser, quand une fille pleure, on essaie pas de l'énerver, d'habitude, ça entraîne une inversion des rôles...''

Conan regarda la fillette sans comprendre, celle-ci le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de lui asséner un violent uppercut dans le nez.

La chimiste se maintint un instant le poignet avant de conclure.''Mais merci quand même...''Elle lança un regard sadique au petit détective qui se maintenait le nez à coté d'elle.''...Te voir souffrir à mes pieds est une vrai consolation.''

Conan se releva toujours en ce maintenant le nez.''C'est la dernière fois que j'essaie d'être sensuel avec toi.''

Nouveau sourire de la scientifique''Tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille Meitentei-kun.''

''Ce n'est pas une excuse pour me défoncer le nez comme tu l'as fais.''

''J'ai trouvé ça plutôt distrayant, et tu as tout fait pour le mériter.''

Le duo continua la discussion sur cette lancé, alors qu'une petite pair d'yeux regardait la scène, caché derrière l'un des murs de la maison.

(…...)

Kogoro ferma les yeux, il tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur l'enlèvement de sa fille, mais n'y arrivais pas. Bien qu'il eu été propulsé en quelques mois au rang de détective du siècle, l'homme ne gardais aucun souvenir de ses enquêtes et s il peinait à comprendre ses propres résolutions rapportés par les media. Il se sentais perdu. L'appel qu'il avait reçu la veille lui avait juste expliqué les bases de la situation : sa fille était entre les main d'un groupe de criminels extrêmement doués dont certains membre avait infiltrés la police.

Kogoro choisit de vérifier la boite vocale de son téléphone, comme il l'espérait, celle-ci contait un nouveau message des ravisseurs de sa fille :''Rue de l'automne, Beika.''

Le célèbre défenseure de la loi éteignis rageusement l'appareil et mit son manteau. Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

(…...)

Le ronronnement tranquille d'un ordinateur allumé pouvait se faire entendre, devant l'écran, une jeune femme au yeux vifs et au traits légèrement masculins. Celle-ci venait de consulter sa boite mail dans l'optique d'avoir des nouvelles de l'une de ses amie : Ran Mouri. Mais an lieu et place d'un long message donnant des indication loin d'être nécessaires sur l'état des faits comme la lycéenne avait l'habitude d'en écrire, Sera découvrit un mail de quelques mots seulement, le destinateur été inconnu.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage de la jeune détective se firent plus grave et intrigués, en fin de message, une dernière indication :''Rue de l'automne, Beika.''

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre de sa chambre. La nuit était déjà tombé depuis plus d'une heure. Sera empoigna une veste légère éteignit son ordinateur et se dirigea lentement vers la porte de son appartement.

''Où vas tu ?''

Surprise, la détective se retourna.''Tu ne dors pas ?''

''Visiblement non. Mais contente toi de répondre.''

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.''Prendre l'air.''

''Je parle sérieusement.''

La porte se referma.''Tu devras te contenter de ça, pour le moment...''

Sera fut accueilli par le vent froid caractéristique de ce moment de l'année, elle regarda autour d'elle en tentant de se remémorer la direction qu'elle devait emprunter pour rejoindre Beika, elle finit par se décider et commença a marcher sous la lumière blafarde des lampe éclairant les rues vides de la ville.


	6. Chapter 6: Rencontre

**Houla, j'ai mis longtemps à le sortir celui là. Ai est un peu OOC mais bon...J'espère que vous aimerez quand même...**

**Ah oui, Ran auras une importance majeure dans le scenario pour ceux qui se demandent...**

Sera releva la tête, elle se trouvait actuellement dans un petit parc illuminé par quelques lampadaires, il faisait de plus en plus froid et les yeux de la jeune détective se fermaient d'eux même. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle pouvais voir une imposante silhouette, elle analysa la morphologie de la dite silhouette, elle déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'une homme d'une quarantaine d'années, plutôt bien bâtit et visiblement fumeur au vu de la petite lumière qui s'agitait au niveau de la bouche de l'inconnu.

Sera choisi de jouer la carte de la prudence, il était très tôt et personne n'attendrais dans ce parque sans bonne raison à cette heure, cet homme était sois là pour quelques activité illicite, soit pour elle. Dans les deux cas, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

(…...)

Haibara empoigna son téléphone portable, il était certes très, très tôt pour réveiller le détective rajeuni qui lui servait d'ami, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

La sonnerie du téléphone du petit détective le réveilla. Il constatât sans surprise que son message avait eu l'effet désiré et que le lit de son ''oncle'' était vide. Il alluma son portable pour voir la photo de profile de son amie qui, sans surprise, la représentait elle avec sa tête de tout les jours, comprenez sans aucune émotion visible.  
Il décrocha, toujours a moitié endormis.''Ouai...Haibara ?''

''C'est fait Kudo, j'ai envoyé Sera rue de l'automne avec les indices qu'on lui avait destiné...''

''Conan referma les yeux.''Ok...Rue de l'automne donc...Bon...Bonne nuit Haib...Rue de l'automne !''

Le détective était plutôt content de sa solitude, si quelqu'un avait dormis à ses cotés il se serait réveillé sur le coup.

''Mais...C'est la où Kogoro devait allé, pas Sera !''

Le petite scientifique venait de s'allonger sur son matelas et sa tête était plus lourde que jamais.''Écoute Kudo, j'ai mal à la tête, ça fait trois jours que je ne dors pas plus de deux heures, alors me faire des blagues comme ça à une heure du matin...''

Conan se redressa.''Mais ce n'est pas une blague, c'était rue des pins qu'elle était sensé allé Sera ! Là ils vont se retrouvés au même endroit en même temps !''

Haibara allait sombrer dans le sommeil quand son cerveaux analysa la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle compris la gravité de la situation.''Mais...On...Enfin ce n'est pas possible ! C'est une catastrophe absolue !''

''Tu l'as dit, mais...''Il s'effondra.''Repose toi, on chercheras une réponse demain.''

En temps normal, la petite scientifique aurais refusé, mais ses paupières se fermants d'elles même, elle se dit que dormir avant de réfléchir n'était finalement pas si absurde.''Pourquoi pas...A demain dans ce cas, et que je n'ai pas à t'attendre...''

''Promis''Conan raccrocha avant d'émettre un long, très long soupir.

_Qu'es qui c'est passé ? Mais qu'es qui c'est passé ! J'avais tout prévus, mais il à fallu que quelque chose ne passe pas...J'ai envoyé ce mail à Haibara, elle a du suivre toutes les instructions, et n'a donc pas pu se tromper sur l'adresse...Alors ce serais moi qui...Je devrai vérifier demain..._

(…...)

Kogoro plissa les yeux. Il lui semblait bien avoir aperçu une forme humanoïde se déplaçant dans l'ombre à quelques mètres de lui. Le ravisseur de sa fille, sans aucun doute. Il fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué et écrasât sa cigarette à ses pieds. L'ombre que le détective avait remarqué semblais être un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux ébouriffés et une veste légère sur les épaules.

Sera tenta le tout pour le tout et sortit de l'obscurité, elle avais pu remarqué que l'homme qu'elle observait avait pris connaissance de sa présence. La lycéenne se précipita sur l'inconnu afin de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais celui-ci avait anticiper le mouvement et para le coup que la jeune femme lui avait porté. A terre mais pas vaincu, Sera se releva tout en restant sur la défensive, avant de croiser le regard complètement estomaqué de son adversaire.

''Toi !''

(…...)

Haibara se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison en bayant. ''J'arrive Kudo...Je ne peux malheureusement pas me téléporter.''

La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit détective complètement essoufflé et haletant. Celui-ci détourna le regard de la chimiste qui était encore en pyjama. Il se doutait bien que la réaction de celle-ci quand elle se rendrais compte de son accoutrement actuel ne serais que plus violente si il le lui faisait remarquer.''On doit vite trouver une solution !''

La chimiste haussa un sourcil.''Une solution ? Pour quel problème veux tu qu...'' Les événements de la veille lui revinrent soudain en mémoire.''Ah oui, ce problème...Tu as vérifié ta boite mail ?''

''Bien sûr ! Et pourtant, je te garantit que je t'ai bien envoyé la rue des pins !''

La scientifique pris place sur le canapé noir d'Agasa.''Calme toi, ta fiancé dort encore...Je propose que l'on aille sur place pour voir si ils ont trouvé l'indice qu'on leur à laisser...''

''Pourquoi pas...Mais avant...'' Conan baissa la voix.''Pourrais tu aller t'habiller ?''

Deux baffes plus tard, ils étaient dehors.

''Alors ?'' La métisse demanda

''De toute évidence ils ont trouvés le message, ce qui est ennuyeux, c'est que ce message était prévus pour Kogoro. Sera vas vraiment comprendre que ce n'est que supercherie !''

Haibara essaya de positiver ''Peut être qu'ils ne se sont pas croisés, l'un des deux est sûrement arrivé en avance, et si c'est Mouri, alors ce n'est pas si grave...''

Conan se pencha sur les dalles de bétons qu'il analysait depuis une dizaine de minutes.''J'ai cru apercevoir des traces de chute sur la pelouse à coté de la place...Mais je ne peu pas en dire plus.''

''Le grand détective est face à une colle apparentement.'' La scientifique lança un petit regard moqueur à son ami.

Celui-ci serra les dents.''Ferma là, si tu ne m'avais pas défoncé les yeux avec tes claques, je pourrais peut être y voir plus clair !'' (NDA : Jeu de mot!)

''Tu n'avais qu'a pas regarder ce que tu ne dois pas voir.''

''Ça vas...En plus tu portais un pyjama, ce n'est pas comme au sources où...''

Deux secondes plus tard, Conan était à terre et maintenait fermement son nez qui commençait à rougir. Le coup de pied porté par la chimiste avait apparemment réussit à faire éclater certains de ses vaisseau sanguins.'' Ne t'avise plus de me rappeler ce moment de nos existence si tu veux rester en vie.''

La détective se releva tant bien que mal en poussant des jurons fort peu adapté à l'âge qu'il était sensé avoir.''Pourquoi ça doit toujours tomber sur mon nez...''

La chimiste haussa un sourcil.''Tu ne te sert pas de ton flair pour résoudre les enquêtes, si ?''

Conan lança un regard interrogateur à la petite fille qui lui servait d'interlocutrice. ''Non, mais...''

Haibara appuya sur la tête du pauvre garçon qui se retrouva donc une nouvelle fois à quelques centimètre du sol bétonné.''Alors arrête de causer, et cherche.''

Le détective rajeuni soupira avant de se replonger dans ses ré juras entres ses dents''Tu me le payeras, sorcière...''

Celle-ci sourit avant de se remettre elle aussi à ses observations.''Bien sûr Kudo, j'attends de voir ça.''

Ran ouvrit les yeux, un rayon de soleil ayant troublé son sommeil.


	7. Chapter 7: La fille de l'air

**Et voici, un peu de OOC mais rien de trop grave je suppose.**

**Bref, merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture !**

Kogoro était assis dehors, il était assez tôt et il n'avait presque pas dormit la veille. Le café qu'il avait commandé quelques minutes plus tôt arriva enfin à sa table. Au même moment, la figure d'une jeune femme se profila à l'autre bout de la rue. _La voici..._ Pensa t-il.

Sa soit disant apprentie et lui même avait conclu la veille que se lancer dans une telle enquête à une heure du matin était une mauvaise idée. Il s'étaient donc donné rendez vous à un café près du petit parc de leur rencontre.

Sera prit place devant le célèbre détective, celui-ci la salua rapidement avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. ''Alors ce mail...''

La jeune femme sortit son portable de son blouson, l'alluma et dévoila à son mentor le message qu'elle avait reçu la veille. Kogoro fronça les sourcilles. '' C'est étrange, ce n'est pas le même que le mien...Si ils souhaitaient nous mettre tout deux au courant ils auraient envoyer deux fois le même message, non ?''

Sera haussa les épaules avant de se pencher à nouveau sur la table.''Possible...Mais il n'y à aucune raison de s'attarder la dessus, ressortez donc ce fameux «indice»...''

Kogoro grogna, il n'était pas vraiment ravi de se laisser donner des ordre par une jeune femme qui était sensé être son élève. Mais il admit intérieurement qu'elle avait raison et qu'il était tout à fait possible que les deux messages eu été écrits par deux personnes bien distinctes.

Il sortit donc la lettre que lui et Sera avaient trouvé dans le parc plus tôt dans la journée. Le mot consistait en une simple adresse ce qui donnait à Sera l'impression de participer à un jeu de piste d'écolier de primaire, et à Kogoro l'impression de tourner en rond.

Il donna l'écrit à la jeune femme et détourna le regard. Il se surpris à regarder en direction du parc et aperçu deux visages familiers. ''Tient donc, les gamins aussi mènent l'enquête ?''

Sera releva la tête, elle pu elle aussi apercevoir les deux enfants que venait de mentionner Kogoro.

''On pourrait peut être aller à leur rencontre, ils pourraient nous aider, non ?''

''Ce sont des gosses, et ont doit trouver ma fille...Pas de temps à perdre avec ces deux là.''

''...De toute façon ils s'en vont apparemment...''

Kogoro posa la tasse qu'il venait de terminer. ''Parfait, et nous allons en faire autant...'' Il leva un doigt en l'air.''Garçon ?''

(…...)

Un détective et une scientifique rajeunies venaient de franchir la porte de la maison du professeur Agasa, celui-ci étant absent, Ran était restée seule dans le bâtiment.

''...Il va falloir lui expliquer la situation, je me trompe ?'' Haibara déclara.

''Eh bien, je suppose que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Allons la chercher...''

La métisse se dirigea vers l'un des canapé et s'y assit.''Je ne pense pas que cette fille m'apprécie autant que tu semble le vouloir...Vas y seul Kudo.''

Conan haussa les épaules et rejoignit la chambre ou Ran avait élue domicile. Il toqua à la porte, comme il le pensait, personne ne lui répondit. Sa relation avec la nouvelle rajeunie avait été très désagrégée par les aveux qu'il avait du faire à cette dernière. Il n'était donc guère étonnant que la fille des Mouri soit quelque peu réticente à répondre à quelqu'un qui l'avait trompé durant presque un ans. Mais le détective était certainement la personne la plus apte à dialoguer avec Ran, la seul autre présence dans la maison était celle d'une chimiste dont l'aura gelée rendait difficile toute conversation à but amicale.

''Écoute Ran...Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais c'est très important...''

Toujours pas de réponse.

''Notre plan rencontre quelques problèmes...Je sais bien que ça doit plutôt te faire plaisir, mais il faut que tu comprenne que ta vie est en danger...''

Silence.

''Écoute, je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ce que je savais, et tu aurais fait exactement ce que j'ai fais si tu étais dans ma situation.''

Le détective avait la désagréable impression de parler à quelqu'un qui se fichait de ce qu'il disait. Il se mit à réfléchir sur tout ce qui avait pu énerver son amis au point qu'elle refusait de lui adresser la parole.

''C'est à cause d'Haibara, n'es ce pas ? Elle te la dit, elle regrette ce qu'elle à fait à chaque seconde de sa vie. Et quand on sait ce qu'elle à endurée, il est difficile de lui jeter la pierre.''

Mais qu'es qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que l'ex lycéenne décide de ne plus le laisser entendre le son de sa voix.

''...Si c'est à cause de ça que tu refuse de répondre, je te jure qu'il ne c'est jamais rien passé entre elle et moi...Enfin si, mais rien de concret, c'est juste que parfois elle me dit des choses que tu ne voudrais pas entendre, mais elle n'est pas sérieuse et en plus...Bref. Je te promet qu'il n'y à que de l'amitié entre nous.''

Toujours rien, le détective frappa violemment son front sur la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir.

''Raaaaaan...Dit moi au moins ce que je t'ai fais ! Comment veux tu mener une conversation un tant soit peu stable si je suis le seul à l'entretenir ?''

Conan pensa un moment à enfoncer la porte ou à crocheter la serrure mais il était sûr que la réaction de son amie serait assez violente.

Il s'assit donc dos à la porte et commença à énoncer tout les principes philosophiques qui servaient son propos, il rappela à la jeune femme tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble et à quel point leur amitié était forte. Il expliqua tout les détails qu'il avait éclipser quand il avait raconté son histoire à Ran, tout ce qu'il savait sur l'organisation, tout ce qu'il savait sur le FBI et la CIA, tout ce qu'il pensais pouvoir ramener la karatéka à la raison. Et finalement, ses effort payèrent et il sentit la porte se mouvoir doucement. Sans même regarder, il se jeta sur la forme féminine qui se dévoilait dans l'entrebâillement de l'entré et la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pu. Une voix se fit finalement entendre. ''Kudo, loin de moi l'idée de t'apprendre que tu à parler dans le vide pendant une bonne demie-heure, mais je crois que ta fiancé à décider de prendre l'air...''

Conan ré-ouvrit les yeux sur le coup et croisa le regard de la forme humanoïde qu'il insérait depuis quelques seconde. ''Eh ! Haibara ?!''

Il relâchât son étreinte quasi instantanément et ne laissa pas le temps à la métisse de le charrier sur son comportement des plus pathétique.''C...Comment es tu entrée ?''

La chimiste pointa le fenêtre de la chambre.''Par le même moyen que Mouri-san est sortie, je le crains...''

En jetant un bref coup d'oeil en direction de l'ouverture, le détective pu constater qu'il était assez aisé d'escalader cette parcelle du mur, en plus d'une certaine irrégularité dans la structure de celui-ci, une benne à ordure permettait de prendre sans problème plus d'un mètre de hauteur. Si Haibara avait pu monter, Ran n'aurait aucun mal à descendre.

''Mais...Pourquoi aurait elle fait ça ? Elle sait très bien que ça relève du suicide de sortir dans son état, elle est assez connue en ville !''

''Quand je te dit que cette fille a un problème...''

Conan tenta d'envoyer un regard noir sur la chimiste mais cela ne la fit que sourire. Elle s'assit sur le lit de l'ancienne locataire des lieux. ''Bonne journée n'es-ce pas ? En une mâtiné, on a raté notre plan, et on a perdu celle pour qui on l'avait conçue...Enfin, de toute façon, la seul manière d'avoir une soiré encore plus pourrie ce serait que Gin croise notre fugitive dans une ruelle sombre...''

Conan ne répondit rien. Il s'était lui aussi assit, dans son cas, sur une chaise de bureau qui faisait face au matelas.

''D'ailleurs, excellent plan, rien à redire. Il nous reste maximum une semaine à vivre, ensuite nous irons rejoindre tous les macabés que tu as défendu. Au moins nous ne serons pas seul, le professeur tes parents, Kogoro, Sonoko, Sera, Hattorie...Ça nous fera de la compagnie la haut. Où là en bas en ce qui me concerne.''

Le détective grogna entre ses dents.

''Qui sait, peut être aurions mieu fait de l'enfermer dans le labo en attendant de trouver un antidote définitif. Au moins elle ne nous aurez pas mené à notre tombe, et puis, j'ai passé toute ma vie enfermé dans un laboratoire, ce n'est pas si terrible, on s'y habitue vite.''

Nouveau regard noir.

''Je me demande bien où elle est partie. Sûrement chercher du réconfort auprès de son paternel, sans comprendre bien sûr que cette idée est des plus absurde. Je te l'ai dit Kudo, elle n'est pas prête à affronter la noirceur du monde. Elle est peut être suffisamment forte pour apprendre la vérité, mais pas assez pour essayer de la changer.''

Cette fois ci, Conan réagit, il agrippa la scientifique par le poignet et la plaqua contre le mur.''Mais es que tu vas finir par la fermer ? J'essaie de trouver une solution si tu n'as pas compris. Je sais très bien ce que tu penses de Ran, je sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas le profil type pour ce genre de situation. Mais il se trouve que ton foutu poison nous l'a collé entre les bras. Alors si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire que tes conneries pessimistes, tu peux aussi bien te taire.''

''«Connerie pessimistes», je dirais plutôt «prévisions réalistes»...Si on la découvre, tu crois qui va lui arrivé quoi à ta copine Kudo, hein ? Tu penses qu'on vas gentiment la ramené ici ? Elle n'a aucune existence légale, elle n'a pas le moindre passé, et elle connaît à peine son identité d'emprunt !''

''Raison de plus pour aller la chercher au lieu de s'engueuler dans sa chambre !''

''La chercher où ? Chez son père ? Il n'est pas chez lui. Chez Suziki-san ? Je doute qu'elle se tourne vers elle dans une situation telle que la sienne. Alors, réfléchit avant de parler Meitantei-kun.''

''Tu as une meilleur idée peut être ?''

''On quitte le pays.''

Conan soupira.''Je pensais d'avoir dit de ne pas fuir ton destin...''

''En ce moment, je n'ai plus de destin, dans deux jours, si nous sommes encore là et si ta fiancé s'est faite repérée par l'organisation, par son père, ou par n'importe laquelle de ses connaissances, nous serons abattus sans la moindre chance de fuite.''

Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre, les deux adultes rajeunis se retournèrent.

''J'ai une solution.''


End file.
